Enough
by meg596
Summary: After Earth and Mewni become one Star has a few choice words for her mother.


There weren't many times that Star Butterfly was afraid, having magic could sometimes make you to confident but right now magic wouldn't help, since all the magic was gone. As such Star stormed through her new home until she found her mother. When she did she slammed the door open and glared at Moon. Moon for her part looked to her daughter in shock.  
"Star, what on earth is wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"_How dare you!" _Star screeched, Moon looked taken aback, her daughter seemed to be trembling with anger but before Moon could ask what was wrong Star carried on her rant.  
"How could you tell Marco that he wasn't good enough for me, that he could've stopped what happened, news flash mother he tried to save us!" she yelled. Ah, now it all made sense and as Moon remembered her interaction with Marco she inwardly cringed.

**_Earth was a weird place, for one it didn't have magic and two Moon wasn't queen which to be honest, took some getting used to. The former queen seemed to settle into her new life with elegance and grace but deep down she was angry. She had fought so hard for so long to keep Mewni they way it was meant to be but alas her daughter had broken their world. It was strange as queen Moon put her people above her wants and desires, above her own daughter but Star… she hadn't. Her love for the Diaz boy was what had cleaved their two worlds together, their love had broken Mewni and because of that Moon was angry. As such Moon had asked to meet Marco, the boy had to stay away from Star, he was distracting Star from what should be their end goal. To stop the cleaving and find Mewni again. _**

**_When Moon got to their meeting point Marco was already there, donned in red. Goodness does the boy ever take off the red hoody?. Moon walked over as Marco bowed his head in respect  
"Queen Moon" he said, politely. Moon proceeded to glare at him  
"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?" she asked. Marco shrugged his shoulders  
"I'm assuming it's to do with Star, something she couldn't tell me or she's in trouble, is she okay?" His eyes suddenly went wide. Moon nodded  
"Yes, Star is safe however to keep her that way I must ask you to stay away from her" Marco looked down, conflicted.  
"With all due respect I can not do that unless you tell me why" Moon looked shocked, on Mewni she was used to people doing as she commanded. Fine well if he wants an explanation she will damn well give him one.  
"You are the reason star got rid of magic, she did it more to save earth than Mewni which meant her priorities were… wrong. Since you entered my daughter's life she has been in more trouble than ever before, you may have helped her become more focused Mr Diaz but because of you she would put herself in more danger. When she left Mewni for you, your energies created what we now see. Mewni and Earth should be separate and I am sure that Star and I can figure out a way to bring the magic back. You however take away all her attention from that task. You are simply not good enough to support the Queen of Mewni as a King." Moon snarled. _**

In the present Moon was trying calm her daughter down  
"Star, you are a queen- "she tried to reason but Star pushed her mother away  
"I _was _queen mum! Mewni is gone and we are without magic and yes it's sad but it's not Marco's fault!" she counter argued. Moon placed her hands on her temple. Why couldn't her daughter see that she was looking out for her.  
"And as for Marco not being good enough you are wrong on so many levels. Marco has saved me in so many ways, he made me a queen that Mewni deserved! He saved my fractured life and helped me rebuild it. When you sent me to saint Olga's he saved me yet again. They abused me mum! They tortured, hypnotised and hurt the princesses. Marco saved us yet again he didn't need to, he stabbed Toffee and saved me from Ludo if anything myself and Mewni don't _deserve such devotion from him!" _When she had finished Star Was panting and Moon made no effort to argue, Star was lost, and she would not help find their kingdom. In a last ditch attempt Moon tried to find a new solution.  
"I am afraid it is either him or us" and as Moon gave the ultimatum she knew which side her daughter would choose Star frowned  
"It'll be Marco mum, it will always be him" then she turned on her heel and left, leaving Moon to wallow in the mess she had created.


End file.
